Maybe Dreams Do Come True
by lostsunsets
Summary: Take out a piece of paper. And on that paper, I want you to write down your biggest dream! A dream that means so much, you're afraid to admit it, even to yourself. Her dream is to be with Rachel.


A/N: for allyouneedistoletlovein from Tumblr. :) Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you deem necessary! :)

* * *

><p>It all started with a phrase, a scratched out phrase to be exact. She didn't know why she wrote it down, her hand and heart was working faster than her brain could tell them to slow down. But when Mr. Shue's high school rival asks them all to take out a piece of paper and write their dream, her hand was quick to scribble down the phrase: <em>to be with Rachel. <em>And once her brain finally caught up with her, she glanced down and saw the words in her perfect penmanship. For a brief second she smiled to herself thinking that maybe that is what she wants more than anything. More than she wanted Puck or Finn for that matter; more than she wanted to get out of Lima, Ohio.

Reality quickly caught up to her, that she was simply just dreaming of the impossible, so she quickly scratched out the phrase and wrote something more realistic: _no stretch marks._ She knew that she was going to have some anyway, but she was convinced this was much more realistic than being with Rachel.

Twirling her pen between her fingers, she looked up from her notebook and her eyes sought out the brunette diva. A small smile hit her face when she saw Rachel had written the words _HUGE STAR _in blue ink. The only words or markings on her paper, Rachel Berry's mind was set and no one else was involved in her future plans as a Broadway star. Of course, Quinn thought as she looked back to her paper.

Sighing, she turned back to her paper and stared at the phrase that was crossed out. She was so tuned out that she didn't hear what was happening next, instead her mind was dreaming up different scenarios of what their future would look like together. The bell rang and Glee members were packing up their bags and walking out the door and heading home. Quinn ripped the paper out and threw it into the garbage bin on her way out. Nothing said on that paper was going to come true anyway, no point in carrying around false hope.

Rachel watched Quinn's movements from her spot on the chair as she was still collecting her things. She had noticed the sadness and longing in the blonde's eyes and didn't know what she could've written down to make her so upset. Sure, Bryan Ryan was a jerk for telling them all that their dreams are useless and never going to happen, but there was something else about Quinn's dream that made her curious to know why she looked so sad. Slinging her bag over her shoulder Rachel walked over to the bin next to the door and picked her paper from the other papers. Checking her watch, she sighed when she realized she didn't have to time to read it, and had to get to dance.

She wasn't sure how she got here, but somehow Quinn was sitting on the bleachers watching the football team practice. She was planning on reading while she waited for Puck to finish so he could drive her home, but she had forgotten her book in her bedroom at Puck's house. Her phone had died a little while ago and she was about to kill Puck for making the team run extra laps and do extra push-ups at the end of practice. Softly she cradled her stomach and quietly hummed a tone to keep the baby from kicking.

Later that night, she was cuddled up in bed just going over and over her thoughts from Glee. And it wasn't until she thought of Rachel that she realized the girl had been watching her as she left the choir room and threw her paper away. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she prayed that she didn't retrieve the paper and read what was scribbled out.

Rachel sat in the middle of her bed notebooks, and textbooks spread out around her. She had just gotten home from spending the day with Jesse and coming up with theories about who her mother could be. Quickly Rachel grabbed her bag and took out the folded up piece of paper that she had forgotten about until now. Opening it up, she saw in Quinn's writing _no stretch marks. _Rolling her eyes, she froze when she noticed the scratched out spot near the top of the paper. Squinting her eyes, she tried to deceiver the words that were originally written for her answer. Her heart missed a beat when she saw what was written.

There was no way that was her dream. It couldn't be that Quinn wanted to be Rachel Berry. There was just no way. The blonde hated the girl, she tormented her daily. Sure Quinn being pregnant had changed that for a bit, but she was still Quinn Fabray, HBIC. And well, she was Rachel Berry, the school loser with the two gay dads; but still something inside her fluttered as she re-examined those words. Quinn wanted to be with Rachel, and knowing that, she broke out into her megawatt smile and laid down against her pillows, holding the piece of paper close to her heart, she didn't even realize it when her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The following morning, Quinn was walking through the hallway clutching her notebook to her chest as to protect her baby from the other high school students running through the hall and bumping into her unknowingly. It was when she looked up that her eyes landed on those chocolate orbs, those eyes that haunted her day and night. She was about to walk down the next hallway until Rachel walked up to her and offered a kind smile. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the smile that was intended for her. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and walked up to the small brunette waiting her at her locker. "Hello, Quinn. How are you today?" Rachel asked as she held her notebook just a bit tighter to her chest due to reflex.

"I'm fine, Berry," Quinn answered as she studied the girl in front of her, trying to see why she was talking as if they were friends.

"Good to see you're doing fine. I was wondering…can we talk somewhere in private maybe?" She motioned to the busy hallway filled with stares towards the two girls talking.

Sighing, Quinn motioned for her to lead the way. And as she turned around, she bit her lip, wondering why Rachel was acting this way for no reason she could think of. Unless…Shit, Quinn thought, she did retrieve the paper. This is not going to end well.

Arriving at an empty classroom, Rachel turned around to look at Quinn who was shutting the door behind them. Taking a breath, Rachel reached into her bag and took out the dreaded piece of paper that held everything for Quinn. Rachel could use this to laugh in her face, or to get back at her for all the torment Quinn had put her through. Biting her lip, and using her right thumb to rub at her left palm, the blonde met her eyes and prepared herself for what she was going to say. "Is this real? Did you mean it when you wrote it down?" Rachel asked with softness and curiosity in her voice.

"I really don't want stretch marks," Quinn decided to respond as if she didn't know what Rachel was referring to.

"Quinn, please don't act like I'm an idiot, it's quite insulting. Please just tell me. Is your dream to be with me?" Rachel stepped closer to Quinn and her hand with the folded paper dropped down to her side.

Studying the girl she saw how scared she was and how nervous she was about the situation. Quinn started to rub at her hand a bit harder and closed her eyes, hoping that if she closed them then everything would disappear. The rubbing grew harder and harder until she was rubbing away some of the skin tissue, and her palm was becoming red and raw. Rachel pocketed the paper and stopped Quinn's hands with her own. "Quinn, stop. You're rubbing away the skin," Rachel whispered. "I know you're scared but nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay? I'm sorry I was just curious as to why you threw away your dream like Mr. Ryan did with Artie's. I'll forget about it, alright? No one will know, I promise."

Quinn shook her head as she detected heartbreak in Rachel's voice. Opening her eyes, tears immediately welled up and was threatening to drop down her cheeks. "I meant it, I meant all of it, everything on that blasted piece of paper, I meant. But it's not going to happen so I wrote down something more plausible. Something that won't break my heart if it fails to come true. I'm sorry; I really wished you didn't find it. Then we could just continue the same way we've been going, but you're Rachel Berry, so you had to find it, and look right through me like you always do. I'm sorry. I can't help that it's my dream. That you're all I can think about every day and night, you're just always there in the front of my mind, but you're with Jesse and he's the one you're in love with so…"

Throughout her speech, Rachel looked at her the way she has never looked at anyone before. Not Jesse, not Puck, and certainly not Finn. It was a look of pure love and wanting to be with her forever. And somewhere along the way, her heart began to melt at the words she was confessing.

She didn't know what she was doing but she stood on her toes and brought her lips up to Quinn's. The minute their lips locked, both girls felt everything else click into place. Quinn utterly felt complete when Rachel kissed her and she brought her hands up and held the singer is place as she memorized the curve and softness of Rachel's lips, and the soft vanilla taste. Pulling apart Quinn opened her eyes and met Rachel's sparkling brown ones. There was then a smile shared between the girls. "Everything is going to work out, Quinn. Things will be as they should and we will be together, if that is what you want?"

"More than anything else in the world, Rachel, you're all that matters to me. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you; you've never deserved anything that I did." A tear escaped it home and fell slowly down her face.

Rachel cracked a small smile, wiped away the tear with her thumb, stared into her eyes and said, "Don't worry about all that. It's in the past, and all that worry will be bad for the baby. It's all forgiven and I don't want you to think about that again, okay? I'm here, and you are going to be just fine. I promise. Now, no more tears alright?"

Quinn nodded, and then whispered, "I'm trying really hard not to kiss you again." Rachel chuckled, she then turned Quinn's left palm around to examine the damage. "It's a nervous habit."

Rachel nodded then brought her hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to it. "You don't need to be nervous anymore. And I really want to kiss you again, too. But before we can kiss again, I have to call it off with Jesse. I can't do that to him, not after he's helping me to find my mom. I just can't." Rachel pleaded that she would understand.

Swallowing down the lump, Quinn nodded in understanding. "I understand. You're much too nice of a person to do that to someone. I'll wait. I've waited this long."

"I'll talk to him today, okay? Then I'm all yours, until you don't want me in your life anymore." Rachel smiled, when Quinn nodded. Standing on her toes, she kissed her cheek and sent her a smile. "I'll see you in English?" Quinn nodded. "See you in a bit, Quinn." With another warm smile, Rachel walked out of the room to go find Jesse. And all Quinn could do was smile to herself, thinking that maybe dreams do come true.

* * *

><p>AN:thoughts? like it? hate it?


End file.
